Scarlet Moonlight
by VampireHuntress72095
Summary: For some odd reason sakura has been acting very strange. Her abilties have increased, she doesn't like to go out in the sun,and she stares at both naruto and sasuke like they're dinner. What has happened to her. Saku/Sasu story. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have noticed Sakura has been acting very strange. Her appetite has changed, she is very irritated when she's awake, she can't help but stay awake at night, and not only that why is she staring at both Sasuke and Naruto like she's hungry. This is before the mission that resulted in Sasuke in the same hospital where he and Naruto have their fight. If you don't know what I'm talking about you are not a true Naruto fan. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I leave that honor to the real makers of the series who I worship. ALL HAIL THE NARUTO SERIES!**

**

* * *

**

**By Vampirehuntress72095**

**Chapter One: The Sickness**

"_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP" SMASH! __'__Ugh, shit now I have to buy a new alarm clock that's my sixth one this week.'_Thought the young 13 year old rosette. She really didn't want to meet up with her team that day, she had woken up feeling like crap. Then again nobody ever said it mandatory for her to go _every _day did they, soo why not sleep in today. Kakashi is always late anyway, shocking how he's always late but always has time to read that retarded porn book of his. Sakura made a note to herself that the moment she gets the chance to tie him to a tree and set that book on fire, and watch him cry and wallow in his misery. She smiled at the thought.

"_Hey Brat! Time to get your lazy ass out of bed you have to go meet your idiot friends!" _yelled the sound of her jackass, womanizer, and perverted older brother.

'_Oh my god does he have to yell so loud I'm sick today.' _Sakura thought with her head pounding from the loud noise. Well no point in trying to go back to sleep, he'll just tell mom and she'll yell and she really didn't want to get hit with mom's slipper. She knew that sounded dumb but when her mom throws something it hurts. This explains a lot about her own temper. She then got out of bed and put on the usual thing she wears. Damn she really needed to change her style in clothing. That red dress has been getting really old, and it's soo plain.

Walking down the stairs she didn't really feel hungry she walked by her older brother Ren's room she noticed it was empty. Not shocking he's always out with different girls every night. Why did she have to be cursed with a crazy family sometimes she thought that Sasuke and Naruto didn't know how lucky they were, but then she just looked in their eyes and she saw the loneliness, so she stopped thinking like that. She knew Naruto always hides it with that idiotic smile, and Sasuke with cold emotionless mask, she saw it but just didn't know what to say so she ignored it.

"You going onee-chan" spoke a soft voice that came out of nowhere. Sakura turned and saw her little sister Anju right behind her. Anju had long platinum silver hair that fell around her in waves, glowing yellow eyes that sometimes could be mistaken for topaz, just like their mother, and prociln skin that she, sakura, and their mother shared. Anju was always very reserved and quiet, but not in a shy way. Sakura always took care of her when she was a baby, mainly cause Ren is not really someone you can trust to babysit. Even so, sakura didn't mind cause she loved her sister.

"Yeah I'm going, I'll be back later to make dinner O-K" sakura said. Ever since sakura could remember she's been making dinner. If you ever taste her mother's food you'd understand why.

"O-K onee-chan" Anju said with a small smile.

Sakura then opened the door and walked out into the sunlight, when she felt a slight of pain in her eyes. She shut her eyes shut and opened them again slowly trying to see what's wrong. When she opened them she noticed the sun was way brighter than it usually was, and it made her really irritated.

She then started walking to where she was supposed to meet her team. An hour later she was there Sasuke and Naruto auguring about something _again_.

"Hey you guys!" she cried out to get their attention. The guys turned their heads to the noise and saw sakura walking toward them. Naruto being the loudmouthed idiot he is ran over to her hugged her tackling her to the ground yelling "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Damn it, Naruto get off, your crushing me!" Naruto immediately let go of Sakura, but of course that didn't stop her from hitting him right in head with her fist. Sasuke then took a glance at them and noticed something seemed off about sakura. She looked slightly paler, you could barely notice it, and her eyes were slightly nodding off, like she was sleepy. Sasuke of course being the self-absorbed jackass that his ignored it **(Don't worry he's going to start caring about Sakura whether he like it or not. SAKURA/SASUKE FOREVA!)**

'**WTF! Why are you ignoring her, what if she's sick damn it'** screamed Sasuke's inner

'_1, because I don't care about her. 2, who the f-ing hell are you? And 3, why the hell do you care?'_

'**1, I'm your inner, in other words I'm the part of you that says what you really think. 2, if I care about her than that means you care about her too."**

'_What you're crazy I don't not care about her. She's just a useless annoying fangirl who just cares about all that useless girl crap. So if you don't mind get lost!'_

'**Fine for now, but you haven't heard the last of me. I'll be back"**

'_Great I'm hearing voices in my head. I must be going crazy or something like that. I think I've been spending way too much time with the dobe and Sakura.'_

POOF!

"Yo" said Konoha's most famous (and perverted) ninja, but to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, their always late, and majorly weird sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"Sorry, black cat crossed my pa-"YOU LAIR!"yelled Sakura and Naruto cutting Kakashi off. Their idiot sensei grinning underneath his mask sheepishly. "Well anyway, you three just so happen to have a mission." Said with his face shoved in that stupid porn book. _'Damn, I really hate that book. Seriously is it more important than your own students that you're supposed to be watching'_ all three of the 13 year olds thinking at the same time, while glaring hatefully at their sensei and his book.

"SERIOUSLY, A MISSION! IS IT AN S-RANK! IT BETTER BE!" Yelled Naruto.

'_OMG can he be any louder. I think if I spend any more time with him I'm going to go deaf.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Sakura now bored with both Naruto and Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, naturally he looked like he wasn't even paying attention to anything that Naruto and Kakashi were even saying.

'**Damn that boy is just too HOT for his own good.' **Exclaimed Inner Sakura

'_I know, but you know he'll never like me. He'll probably find some girl as amazing as him, he'll forget about me, but as long as he's happy I'm happy.'_

'**Now common you don't think that, if he does find a girl that's worthy of him that's not you, you'll probably fall into a depression, start drinking, cutting yourself, and anything else you can think of. And don't lie, because I'm you and I know everything that goes on in this head.'**

'_Yeah, your right, and when he does find someone, she better hold him tight look into those gorgeous eyes and know she's lucky cause he's everything I've ever wanted.'_

'**And that is why you are the one for him. You don't care who he ends up with, you just want him to be happy. You really are too nice.'**

Looking at Sasuke, Sakura began to feel really warm on the inside, and drawn to him. The more she focused on the feeling the more she began to feel very odd, like a hunger. Like when you don't eat for a while and you see something you'd love to eat over and over again.

'_Whoa, whoa! WTFH, was I just thinking. I hope Sasuke didn't notice me looking at him like he was food. Damn, what is with me today?'_

"-and that is what the mission is." Said Kakashi snapping Sakura back to reality.

"AWW, COMEON SENSEI CAN'T YOU GIVE A BETTER MISSION THEN THAT!" complained Naruto.

'_Aww, crap. I wasn't paying attention, what was the mission?'_

'**I have no idea.'**

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura had no clue what to do she couldn't just go to sensei's apartment and ask "What was the mission again, I wasn't paying attention mainly due to the fact that I talking with voices in my head and imagining Sasuke as a piece of meat that I could rip apart and feast on his entrails."**(for those of you who don't know entrails means the muscles, the intestines, and all that bloody gore stuff.) **Would not go over well.

Naruto was already walking in the direction of his house so he's out. So that left only one choice, Sasuke. Turning to face Sasuke, Sakura opened her mouth to ask when Sasuke cut her off and said,

"No, for the hundredth time I will not go on a date with you, if you hadn't been staring at me then you would know what the mission is. The mission is to deliver a package to this mansion in a town not too far from here, we have to gather any materials we think we might need, and are to meet up at the village gate in an hour. Got it or do I have to repeat myself."

Sakura just stood there with a blank face and shook her head no.

'_Damn am I really that pathetic?"_

Sasuke then walked away from her to god knows where. She just kept standing there not really knowing what to do or say to what was said to her. She just stood there empty, shocked, and hurt that he said those things knowing that everything he said was true. It was forty five minutes later still standing in that same spot that she remembered that she had to go to the village gate. No reason to make Sasuke think any less of her than he already did.

Time skip: Several hours later

They delivered the package right on time. The three teens were walking along the dirt road, when Sakura noticed it was starting to get late. No way were they getting back to the village tonight, they then checked into an inn. Naruto being Naruto wanted to order food so of course they had to or else he wouldn't shut up for the rest of the night. After they ordered Sakura began to feel really hungry she ate twice as much as Naruto but she her appetite didn't lessen. Both Sasuke and Naruto were kind of confused as to why she was acting so weird.

"Don't you have anything else" asked a starving Sakura who just finished a fifth severing of food still not satisfied.

"No sorry, madam. All we left are some rare steaks" said the waitress

"That's O-K, I'll take the steak" said Sakura. At this said Sasuke and Naruto were officially freaked on soo many levels. Since when did Sakura like steak rare or any steak for that matter?

While she was eating the steak that was actually a little bit bloody she felt a slightly bit better still hungry but a little bit less. The whole time Sasuke and Naruto were staring at her with a look that said who the F*%#ing hell is this and what has she done with Sakura?

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" Sakura asked confused

"You have a little something on the side of your face" Sasuke said, not really knowing what else to say. Truth be told she had a little trail of blood starting from her mouth and running down the side of her lower face. She wiped the blood off and then yawned sleepily.

"Well I'm going to turn in." said Naruto still a little bit freaked but doing a good job of not showing it. He left to the room they had rented and Sakura decided to turn in too. She stood up and then suddenly started falling Sasuke of course caught her bridal style and set her on the floor.

"Sakura, are you alright. Naruto get back over here."

Naruto hearing Sasuke calling his name went to see what the Jackass wanted, he opened the door and sees Sasuke carrying Sakura.

'_RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN, WAIT WHY IS TEME HOLDING SAKURA-CHAN, RAMENRAMEN, IS HE TRYING TO, RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN. . . .RAMEN. Ramen. _**(OMG! HE'S BEEN RAMEN BRAINWASHED)** _wait._

"TEME STOP TRYING TO SEXUALY ASSUALT SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Shut up you idiot she fainted" a very pissed off Sasuke said.

"Is everything alright in here?" said one of the women who worked in the inn.

"No, our friend she fainted" said Naruto for once not yelling cause of worry for his teammate who he happened to have a crush on.

"Oh my, it looks like the poor dear has a fever" said the lady putting a hand to Sakura's forehead.

"You two best take her to the room so she can rest. I'll go get some cool water to bring down her temperature" she said sharply at them.

They did as they were told, and now Sasuke felt somewhat guilty, he noticed earlier that day that she was paler than she was supposed to be, she didn't hit Naruto as hard as she usually would, and when they were delivering the package she walked slower and more tired than she usually would. He noticed and didn't do a thing about it.

'_Damn I'm a real jerk; I couldn't even take of my own teammate when she's sick of enough to pass out.'_

'**See you do care about her, because if you didn't you wouldn't be genuinely worried about our Saku-chan.'**

'_OK fine I do care about her she is my friend and since when did she become our "Saku-chan".'_

'**Since now.'**

None of them knew at the moment that this odd sickness would open their eyes to some majorly weirdness that most people would say is better left in the dark, where nobody knew it existed.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what do you think I ended it in a foreshadowing cliffhanger. This is my first story so please review, flames are welcome, if you think there's something I could do to make it a better story. But for now I'll be building up to the very end of the next chapter as to why Sakura has been acting so weird. And for the record this story is Sakura/Sasuke romance. If you have any comments or question please click that box below that says review.

Scarlet Moonlight


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people! I have now decided to update now because I just don't have in me to be mean so I'm just going to tell you what's up with sakura. Oh yeah also I kinda made a rule for myself to not update another chapter until I can get at least 5 reviews. So yeah, here's the Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series; I'm just obsessed with them.**

* * *

**Scarlet Moonlight**

**By Vampirehuntress72095**

**Chapter 2: The True Moon Sakura**

It was the middle of the night and Sakura was definitely not sound asleep. She was terribly ill she felt hot, cold, like throwing up blood, her muscles were aching, every part her hurt, but that wasn't the worst of it. Out of all of the pain she was feeling combined nothing could compare to the agonizing, burn right in her throat. After an hour that incredible hunger turned into a dying thirst, she really needed something to drink but every time she drank water it didn't help just irritated her even more so than she already was.

Naruto and Sasuke took turns attempting to take of her but nothing they tried worked. They slept in shifts, it was Naruto's turn but this is Naruto we're talking about so it shouldn't be surprising that he was asleep. The young rosette woke up with ragged breathing for the hundredth time that night, and noticed that Naruto was asleep, when he was obviously supposed to be watching her, which caused her to laugh mentally to herself.

'_Damn it, I feel like crap. I really need some air.'_ She thought to herself as she slowly and quietly so as not to wake either Sasuke or Naruto got up to go outside and breathe some fresh air. She carefully opened the door and walked into the moonlight. The fresh air did help some it help to ease her breathing but not that burn in her throat. She for some odd reason got the feeling to do something crazy, to go for a walk along the road. She knew that this was really stupid, but felt that she would somehow be okay.

So steadily trying to stay balanced and not fall over her own feet she began to walk. She didn't know for how long she'd been walking but all of a sudden she felt a searing pain shoot threwout her body. She fell to the ground, and she knew in that moment, deep in her very bones, heart, and soul that she was starving herself to death.

* * *

Sasuke felt something or someone shaking him and telling him to wake up; he recognized the voice as Naruto's. _'Great what does the dobe want now?' _Deciding to go back to sleep wasn't really an option thanks to Naruto, so Sasuke's eyes then opened up and the first thing he noticed that Naruto was way too close for comfort.

"WTF!! GET OFF ME DOBE!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-teme look Sakura-chan's not here." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over to where Sakura was sleeping and saw that Naruto was right she wasn't there. A cool breeze then blew into the room making Sasuke see that the door was open and for a second thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, he saw footsteps outside.

"Naruto look, holy crap she went outside. We got to go get her." Said Sasuke.

"Wait I'm confused. Why would she go outside if she is sick?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

So going out they began to track Sakura's footprints to catch up to her. Both filled with worry. **(Even though Sasuke doesn't show it. He's cool like that. All calm and stuff.)**

* * *

Lying on the ground Sakura began to consider her death. She never even got to have her first kiss, didn't get anything in this world, and especially her family she could've been a better daughter and sister, said "I love you" to her family more often. And the fact that she couldn't even make a name for self as a freaking KIA ninja. At least then she would be remembered for something, even if was only dying to protect the ones she loved.

'_Sasuke was right I am pathetic. What have I been doing with my life?'_

A cool breeze blew through the air; she lifted her head and smelled something in the wind. It was so sweet with a hint of spicy, but at the moment didn't care. She stood up feeling so ravenously hungry she forgot about her earlier pain and started forward to the source of the delicious sent. She ran and ran desperately.

* * *

Walking around so lost, confused, hurt, and having a cut that happens to be bleeding. Hearing footsteps behind I turn and a two hands grab me by my shoulders. The last thing I see before I feel a mouth on my neck and two curved, pointed fangs pierce my skin and I feel my lifeblood flowing out of me, was two green eyes with silted pupils.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were tracking a trail that had Sakura's footprints on it when they heard the sound of moaning. They thought they had found Sakura and that she was hurt. They turned a corner of a building into the woods and what they see is something that is sure as hell not what they were expecting.

What they see are two girls, one holding the other in a tight embrace with her mouth on her neck. The girl pulls away from the other and they see blood on her mouth, two pearly white, perfectly curved fangs, and two glowing green eyes that had slit like pupils. But what truly shocked them was who this girl was.

'_Sakura? Sakura is a vampire??'_ both Sasuke and Naruto thinking the same thing.

'**Whoa didn't see that coming' **

'_For once I agree with you.'_ Sasuke thought to his inner.

She then looked directly into both of their eyes and they see that these are the eyes of a predator. A predator that could tear apart and eat them. They asked themselves what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well so what do you think? I made her a vampire and that's the reason why she wanted to eat Sasuke in the first chapter. If you like or don't like the story so far than tell any suggestions you might have. Flames are welcome. And one more thing school is becoming a major bitch so I did this chapter before I would become so overwhelmed with school work to where I won't have a chance to update this. Also if I don't happen to update for a while please don't assume that I stopped writing or that I'm dead, I just don't have any time to write or update. But other than that please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I love how I'm finally getting reviews, yeah I know I just started this fanfic but still it's important to me that people are actually reading this and liking it, it's also my first story that I've ever written and posted. I mean I've had these ideas circling around in my head for god knows how long. So I kind of decided to screw school and do whatever I want, who cares if I fail. Well anyway I'm starting to ramble so here is the Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from NARUTO, I leave that honor to the true makers of the series who I greatly respect. ON WITH THE STORY!!! YAY!!!**

**

* * *

**

Scarlet Moonlight

**By VampireHuntress72095**

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

**Recap:**

'_Sakura? Sakura is a vampire??'_both Sasuke and Naruto thinking the same thing.

'**Whoa didn't see that coming' **

'_For once I agree with you.'_Sasuke thought to his inner.

She then looked directly into both of their eyes and they see that these are the eyes of a predator. A predator that could tear apart and eat them. They asked themselves what they had gotten themselves into.

**End Recap.**

They had no idea for how long they had been standing there staring at each other, but one thing was for sure the silence was unbearable. Finally after what seem like hours Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, and if you paid attention, with a hint of shock and nervousness.

Sakura stared at them for two seconds more before she blinked and her eyes began to change to what Sasuke and Naruto know. She looked at them in confusion.

"Sasuke, Naruto? What are you guys doing staring at me?" she asked. She then at that moment realized she was holding something. She looked down and saw a young girl around her age, with blood on her neck coming from two small punctures that looked like fang marks. Startled she realized what was going on. _'Oh My God!'_

She looked over to the guys with a flash of fear in her eyes. She took a step back, Sasuke saw this.

"Sakura try to relax." She however chooses not to listen. She needed to get out of here, needed to think clearly. She dropped the girl to the ground turned around and ran.

"Sakura! Wait!" Naruto called out with Sasuke and him chasing after her. But somehow she was faster than them, she ran into the forest that was close. Her eyesight was stronger so she could easily see where she was going without tripping or hitting anything. Sasuke and Naruto weren't that lucky they could barely see where they were going and the fact that somehow Sakura's speed increased amazingly.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke called out.

"WHAT WHY! WE NEED TO CHATCH UP WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto she's running away from us. Do you really think she wants to talk to us?" Sasuke said.

"But-"no buts. It's obvious we're not going to catch her. Also you saw that look in her eye." Sasuke said cutting him off.

"What look?" Naruto asked confused

"Naruto you idiot. She was afraid of us."Sasuke said

"But why would sakura-Chan be afraid of us?"

"How am I supposed to know? But for now we can't do anything about she'll come back later after she gets her head together and can explain to us without freaking out."

"Okay, but what are we supposed to do about her" Naruto said pointing to the unknown girl that sakura bit and evidently drank blood from.

"Well first we can check to see how much blood she lost, clean up the wound, and then we can leave her to rest on a park bench. That way if she wakes up she can think she fell asleep so she doesn't go telling people she got an attacked by something like a vampire." Sasuke explained. **(He's always the smart one besides sakura.)**

"Well she kinda was." Naruto stated matter a factly

"You and I know that but she or other people she might know can't idiot."Sasuke said irritated with the dumb ramen obsessed blond. And so with that explanation they began to do just that.

"Okay now what?" asked Naruto after they were done with laying the girl on a bench.

"We go back to the inn, and wait for sakura."

So with that said they walked to go back to the inn in silence leaving the other to their own thoughts on this development.

Sasuke POV:

'**DAMN who would've thought that Saku-chan was a vamp?'**

'_I sure as hell didn't. And stop calling her Saku-chan!'_

**'Come-on and you're always saying Naruto's an idiot. You're an even bigger one.'**

'_Explain why you say that you psychotic inner.'_

**'1. I'm not psychotic!! 2. You're in complete denial that you've got an interest in our Saku-chan. And 3. I will not stop calling her Saku-chan because it's a cute nickname for her, or do you think I should change it to Saki-chan.'**

'_okay you know what I've made a decion that I'm going to pretend that you don't even exists, that way I don't have to hear you talk about things that make no freaking sense.'_

'**Fine be in denial, but I warn you I'll be back much soon than you'd think or like.'**

'_What the hell is wrong with my mind?'_

Naruto POV:

'_Wow I can't believe sakura-Chan is a vampire. I wonder can vampires eat ramen. Wait if sakura can't go out in sun how am I supposed to take her on a date to eat ramen. This means a life without sakura-chan. She can't have ramen . . . NOOOOOO!!!!! RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN!!!!!!'_**(DAMN this boy needs some major therapy)**

Normal POV:

They got to the inn and waited at the door that led to their room, when they heard a rustle in a tree right behind them. They ignored it thinking it was the wind when they heard a voice speak.

"Hey" a soft voice said from the shadows.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Naruto said.

They then saw sakura step of a shadow behind a tree, and saw that she looked a lot better. She wasn't sickly pale anymore her eyes glowed with life, and they also saw that for some reason she looked prettier than she used to, but in a different way.

"So, you're a vampire." Said Naruto.

"Yeah" said sakura. "You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm going to return my ninja headband to lady hokage and resign as a ninja. I won't bother you and you can get a new teammate. So bye"

"Whoa whoa, what the hell are you talking about, resigning as a ninja?" said Sasuke shocked and confused as to what she was saying.

"Sakura-Chan you can't quit as a ninja. Why would you even think of something like that?"

"Naruto you saw what happened back there! I'm a fucking vampire for kami's sake! Your humans, I eat humans, and humans stake and set vampires on fire! I could kill you both right now if I wanted to, I could grab your heads in my hands and just pull, and then you two would be two decapitated heads!"

"Well what if we don't care if you're a vampire. You're still our friend undead, bloodsucking vampire or not." Sasuke said defiantly.

She just stared at them with a weird look on her face and said "By the way that whole undead thing is nothing more than a stereotype."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds and then both Naruto and sakura cracked up laughing, and Sasuke just smirked.

"So you're telling me you guys really don't care that I'm a bloodsucking freak." Sakura said after the laughing fit.

"No of course not. It's actually pretty cool." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

"So can you explain to me how you are a vampire?" Sasuke asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Ah, right. That to tell you the truth is a very interesting story actually, and the best part is that every word is true." Sakura said. "Why don't we go inside and I can tell it to you."

After they went inside and got comfortable for this is going to a long story. Sakura looked both of them in the eye and asked them not to ever tell anyone that she was a vampire. After they swore not to tell a soul without her permission she was able to start with the story.

"Okay, just to warn you my parents told me this story just so you know that I wasn't actually there before you start thinking that I'm like a hundred years old cause I'm not. Okay?" They both nodded.

"Okay so in this world there have been four recorded time eras, first the Totem Age, second the Hearth Age, third the Dark Age, and fourth, the one we live in now, the Redblood Age. The Totem Age was the time of shape shifters, like when people were in caves and believed in totem sprits. Totem sprits are often known as the sprit creature you are inside and were often worshiped when you could change into your totem sprit. Well you can guess what happened the cave people bowed down to the shape shifters, especially to the most powerful of them all, the Dragon. You see most shape shifters could only change into one particular creature, but the Dragon could shift into any form it chooses. Some years after the humans started to see the shape shifters as evil demons, and started to kill them, but were unable to defeat them. So they called for the help of the people of the hearth, in other words witches. The Dragons angered that the witches tried to stop their rein, they used their powers to raise powerful volcanoes to burn their kingdom to the ground. If they couldn't rule it then nobody could. The witches, using their powers were able to save some people and a few shape shifters that didn't want to fight. The witches were not able to kill the Dragons so they sealed them away deep in the earth's crust. And thus was the end of the Totem Age.

"After that the Hearth Age began, the time when witches rule. There were these tribes that had witches however they were called People of the Hearth. Soon after people looked up to the witches mainly because they saved the human race during the Totem Age and the shape shifters went into hiding. Now this is a time when woman were leaders of tribes. Now there was this girl named Hellewise she could do magic and so could most of the people in her tribe. She was the daughter of Hecate Witch-Queen. She was beautiful: tall, with long yellow hair and she was smart and strong, too. And when Hecate died, Hellewise became co-leader of the tribe. The other leader was her sister, Maya. Now, Maya was beautiful, too: tall, but with long jet black hair, she was smart and strong, too but she didn't like having to share the leadership with Hellewise. She wanted to rule alone, and she wanted something else. To live forever. Well, you see it was a matter of what she had to do. No ordinary spell would make her immortal. She tried all sorts of things, and Hellewise even helped her. And finally they figured out what kind of spell would do it, but then Hellewise refused. Because it was too awful. It had to do with babies and blood Maya killed and drank the blood of the babies. Hellewise tried to stop her, but then Maya became immortal. But the thing was, she didn't know until afterward the price she'd have to pay. She would live forever, but only if she drank the blood of a mortal creature every day. Otherwise, she'd die, just like a vampire; actually, Maya was the first vampire of all. And all her children were cursed to be vampires, too. The ones descended from Maya can, it's only the kind who get made into vampires by being bitten that can't. Maya had a vampire son called Red Fern and she bit people. Maya wanted to make everybody like her. So she started biting people in the tribe. And eventually Hellewise decided she had to stop it. And that is where the problem started. Hellewise's tribe wanted to fight with Maya and the other vampires. But Hellewise knew if they did that, they'd probable all get killed. Both sides. So Hellewise challenged Maya alone to a duel. Single combat. Well Hellewise didn't want to fight, but she had to. She was scared, because as a vampire Maya was a lot stronger now. Well, it was a terrible fight, but Hellewise won. She drove Maya away. And the tribe was left in peace, and they all lived happily ever after, except Hellewise. She died of wounds. However soon after that many great storms flooded the world with water nearly all life drowned. After all the water dried up though is the time the Hearth Age ended and the Dark Age began.

"After the floods the Dark Age began in other words the time of vampires. Because of their powers, the strength, speed, senses, and much more. They were able to enslave the humans with fear of death. They made the humans build castles cathedrals all of it built in the image of something that would be fit for a dark, gothic god. They let the humans live in their castles, they would beat the humans and many times they would kill the humans when they drank their blood. Many of the vampires were insane with the thirst for blood and to be the cause of death. For many years things went on like this with nothing but blood and death, but then came a vampire that wanted to end the bloodshed. He was capable of regaining his sanity and to lock away the beast deep within himself. Many vampires realized that he still had his powers but could think clearly and was able to lead the vampires out of insanity. After a couple of years the vampires were able to live in the same towns as the humans and live in peace, but this was only for a short time. Then on one particular day a man was able to lead an army of humans on an attack. The vampires no longer wanting to kill tried to work out a compromise, but the humans wouldn't have it. The vampires not wanting to fight another war like the one with the witches chose to build boats and flee their land. For several months they sailed on the ships, until they came to a land that was actually in the middle of an all-out-war. Not wishing for people to find out what they were, they were able to use the war to their advantage by blending into the battles by making it look like they were a special clan with special talents that only they could do. After the wars were finishing a few clans tried to create a village the vampires decided to make an allience with them. The leader of the village knew that they were vampires and made a treaty, that as long as no citizen or ninja that resides in the village would not be killed, and the vampires could live in peace and if there was ever a war they were not to be pressured to take part to protect the village unless it was by their own choice. And that was the end of the Dark Age, and so the Redblood Age began which was the time when humans reign as rulers of this planet, to this very day."

Sasuke and Naruto were spellbound and lost in their own minds trying to imagine the battles that Sakura spoke of.

'**Damn, now that's a history lesson.'** Thought Sasuke's inner.

'_For once I'm not going to say anything about that.' _Thought Sasuke still lost in his own little world.

"Did all that stuff really happen?" asked Naruto still awed.

"You got it" said Sakura.

"Wow." Said Sasuke and Naruto said at the same.

"So your one of those vampires that are born and can have kids right?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah. Going into more detail it means that i'm a pureblooded vampire." Said Sakura with a look a small look of pride in her eyes.

"So who was the vampire that led the other vampires out of the insanity?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh right, well . . . it was actually my great-grandfather, after Maya he was kinda the leader of all vampires. And it was also my grandparents that led the other vampires into fleeing the mainland, so in a way my parents are in charge of all the affairs that involves vampires." Sakura said slightly embarrassed.

"So let me get this straight. You're kind of a vampire princess or something like that. Which means you're going to one day be the leader of all vampires." Sasuke said.

"Well not exactly, I do have two siblings. Whichever one of us as the qualities more likely to lead the other vampires is the one that will take over."

"Alright and that is the truth?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, it's the whole truth." Sakura answered.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired said Naruto while he was yawning.

"Yeah me to" said Sasuke wanting to think more about what Sakura just said.

"Alright then you guys go to sleep I'll be right here." Sakura said.

"But, Sakura-Chan don't you have to sleep?" asked Naruto.

"Not really I'm a vampire so I'm naturally able to stay awake at night. I'm nocturnal." Said Sakura like it was the most normal thing to say.

"Oh, okay than. Well goodnight Sakura-chan."

"Yeah goodnight."

Sakura looked outside and saw things with her new vampire sight. '_Everything is going to change now.'_Thought Sakura she didn't know if things would change for the better or for the worse but she was ready to face it head on. She was tired of being weak it was time she was the one who was feared the one people could look up to, like Sasuke and Naruto. _'Time to see how far I can make it in this world.'_

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: So what do you guys think? I know this chapter was long but once I got started I couldn't stop. Well anyway, I'm thinking of starting some other stories I'm not going to stop this one, but I thinking of doing some side projects. Here are some ideas tell me if I should give them ago.**

**Death Note: A take on what happened when Sayu was kidnapped. I'm thinking she kicks ass and is a serious handful to those bastards. I'm talking Light might be the smart one but she's the one that doesn't need the Death Note to make someone end up with some major broken bones.**

**Naruto: A time-travel fic except with a twist. The shippuden Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto end up in the past and get to spend some time with their younger selves. And the younger selves get to see what their like when their older. Humor big time I'm talking drunken 16 year-olds.**

**Naruto: A take on while Sasuke is training with the snake pedophile. He gets a reason to wish he never left konoha. Humor/Crack fic.**

**So that's it if you think I should do a side project go to my profile and vote for which one you want. Other than that PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE THIS STORY AND I CAN'T CONTIUE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 12 REVIEWS PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo people of the world. I am soooo sorry that it's been a while since my last update, you see my damn computer freaking crashed and I wasn't able to continue until i got it fixed. Well I just have to thank my readers for reviewing and well they're awesome. Ok and for those who recognized my last chapter from something from the series 'Night World' like the legends of how vampires and all the other stuff got put in, but could you blame me. Those legends are freaking badass all mystical and has some major action, I kinda wanted to make it seem like Sakura's history went waaaay back (not that she's old, just her family history). Well anyway here's the Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

* * *

**Scarlet Moonlight**

**By VampireHuntress72095**

**Chapter 4: Questions**

**Recap:**

Sakura looked outside and saw things with her new vampire sight. '_Everything is going to change now.'_ Thought Sakura she didn't know if things would change for the better or for the worse but she was ready to face it head on. She was tired of being weak it was time she was the one who was feared the one people could look up to, like Sasuke and Naruto. _'Time to see how far I can make it in this world.'_

**End Recap:**

It was morning and sunlight was shining through the windows hitting Sasuke's face. Slowly he woke up and looked around and found Naruto past out on the floor with a footprint on his face. _'Tch, baka' _thought Sasuke while looking for sakura. His eyes found her sleeping on a chair, when all the events of last night came back to him, the story, the girl, the fangs and blood, he wasn't completely sure if it was a dream or not.

"Hey Teme, do you remember what happened last night?" asked Naruto with a look on his face that said that he wished what happened last night was just a dream.

"Hn" Sasuke replied with his usual answer, which pretty much meant 'I have no f-ing clue'.

"Yeah seems like if it should be a dream, but it's not is it?" Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face which is very unusual for Naruto.

Then they heard a soft moan coming from their female (and evidently vampire) teammate. They over to her and saw that she was starting to wake up; they shared a look that said "We'll talk more about this later." Sakura's eyes fluttered open and the first thing you see is two glowing emerald green eyes and slit pupils, clearly showing that last night's events were not dream. She looked up at Sasuke and Naruto with sleepy eyes. When she saw who was in front of her, her eyes slowly changed back to eyes that everyone knew and loved. **(including Sasuke he's just in denial)** when she saw them she immediately brightened up and smiled.

"Good morning you guys. How was your sleep, see anything weird in your dreams?" asked sakura, but they all heard what she was really asking. "So considering I'm a vampire did you have any nightmares about me killing you, and now that you've had a night to think about, you changed your minds about being friends with me, tell me the truth I can it. I already prepared for this day." is what really hung in the air even if she didn't say it. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and back at Sakura.

"If we ever have to deal with something weird we do it together because we're a team one way or another. Right Sasuke-teme?" said with that admirable determination that on rare occasions makes him look sooo cool.

"Hn" Sasuke said with that famous Uchiha smirk on his face. **(That was a HELL YEAH!!! In his language, but he's got a reputation to not yell things out. That's Naruto's thing.)**

Sakura looked at both of them with a shocked expression which changed into one of pure happiness and hope. To think that they would really stay friends with her despite the different species thing and the fact that she is a creature that can't live unless it eats humans just like them.

With that done, they began to pack up what they needed to back to the Leaf Village. They walked out the door into the sunshine when Sakura felt that same pain in her eyes that she had yesterday.

"Ugh, what in hell?" Sakura cried placing a hand over her eyes trying to shut out the light. She back away back in the shadows in the doorway. Naruto panicking because he just realized something vampires die in sunlight. Thinking fast he ripped off his sweatshirt, and tackled sakura attempting to shield her from the sunlight before she burst into flames.

"DON'T WORRY SAKURA-CHAN! I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE! YOU WON'T BURST INTO FLAMES BECAUSE OF THE SUN!!!" Naruto yelled, throwing his sweatshirt over Sakura.

"Naruto! What the Hell?! Get off of me now before I rip a branch off a tree and beat you like a piñata till your black and blue and a whole hell lot of other colors that can't be healthy for any living creature!" yelled Sakura dangerously.

Naruto immedittely let go of her, despite his worry for her, nothing was worth risking the intense pain that came from angering Sakura.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN, THE SUNLIGHT WON'T IT KILL YOU?! I MEAN AREN'T YOU A VAMPIRE, AND VAM-"No you idiot, vampires do not die in sunlight. It just irritates us." Sakura said cutting off Naruto before he said more stupid things.

"Okay, what do you mean by it just irritates you?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Well basiclly vampires have very strong sense, and so with eyes that are so strong that they can see at night as clear as day, actual daylight is a little overwhelming to our light sensitive eyes." explained Sakura.

"Oh." said Naruto. Naruto then opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura cut him off before he could.

"Naruto before you ask, I do not have a problem with garlic, it just smells really bad. Thanks to the vampire sense anything that has a strong smell to humans obviously has a big affect on vampires. For instance, foods like onion, pumpkin, turnips, and of course garlic. Oh, and don't even get me started on peppers. I could smell that someone in that inn was eating some spicy peppers four halls down." Sakura exclaimed.

"Okay, so what about the crosses and wooden stakes?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sasuke was really curious about some details even if he would never admit it.

"The stuff about the crosses, that is a load of bullcrap, that some wacko religious nut job came up with to try an go into denial that he had some kind of defence against vampires. The wooden stakes however use to be true unfortunately. You see when vampires first showed up we were very difficult to kill mainly due to our speed, strength, and other abilities. Also we were able to heal at an increadibly fast rate, so what was really the point when a kickass offence made a good defence to cover for our weaknesses. But when vampires decieded to be peaceful they stopped using their powers -unless situation called for it- and after sometime gained an immunity to the old ways on how to die. For instance, in the past there were several ways on how to kill a vampire, crossbows, a stake threw the heart, rip the heart right our of the chest, stabbing knifes into the temples, but than again that would kill anyone. But now a days the only way you can kill a vampire is to either cut off their head or set them on fire." Sakura explained.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" asked Naurto.

"Well we can if we want, but I don't see why anyone would, cause that is just plain morbid. I mean seriously who the hell in their fucking right mind came up with that?" said Sakura.

"Can you contorl people's minds." Sasuke asked.

"Well yeah we can, it's actualy how we make sure people don't remember being bitten. That way we don't have to deal with any angry mobs that belive in any vampire rumors going around." explained Sakura.

**'Damn! I would kill to have an ability like that. That way we could make Sakura dress up in smexy outfits and say "What is your will Sasuke-sama."' **thought Sasuke's Inner.

_'What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You? That is freaking perverted.'_ thought Sasuke, but then his mind wandered to an image that is defintely nosebleed worthy. Sakura in a ruffly maid outfit with a short skirt, a v-neck blouse, black fishnet leggings, and a pair of sexy black four-inch high heels. A blush on her cheeks that contrasted perfectly with her pink hair and green eyes, saying "Sasuke-sama" in an innocently cute yet so sexy voice.

**'Oh Fuck Yeah! That's what i'm talking about, maybe we could get some glasses, put her hair in a loose bun and we got ourselves a sexy librarian or or she could be a naughty nurse.'** And on and on Sasuke's Inner went on about Sakura.

_'Son of a bitch! Can you just shut up! How about this, whenever I talk with you, we can call her Saku-chan as long as you stop those images. Deal?'_ thought Sasuke to his Inner, hoping to stop the slideshow before he passed out.

**'Deal! Yes, I can finally call her our Saku-chan with freedom. But I won't be shocked that within a couple of weeks you start begging me to come up with some new sexy Saku-chan mental images.'** said Inner Sasuke slyly.

_'Why me?'_ Sasuke thought to himself sadly.

"Okay, do you guys have anymore questions?" asked Sakura, breaking Sasuke out of his mental conversation with himself.

"None that I can think of." said Naruto happily. "You Sasuke-Teme?" asked Naruto.

"Just two. Is it true about that thing that has to with bats?" asked Sasuke.

"A little bit. You see vampires are able to control bats as familiars, kinda like what Kakashi-sensei does with his ninja dogs. Except, when it comes to the bats the more you use the more vantage points you can see from. Like for instance if I have ten bats scoping out an area than i can see that same area from ten different point of views. We can also use them for communication, and several other things as well." explained Sakura. "Well Sasuke, what was your second question?"

Sasuke looked her directly in the eye and from that look she knew he was going to ask something that was a very serious matter. "Sakura can you explain in more detail the terms of that treaty between the village and the other vampires, the ways on how to break the treaty, and what would happen if it was broken."

She didn't want to answer that one perticular question for soo many reasons, but she knew she had to. She promised she would tell them the truth. She took a deep breath and looked at both of them.

"Okay, well the terms are pretty simple. The vampires will not kill any of the villagers or ninja that reside in the village and the vampires can live in their own built area for them on the outskirts of the village. Under no circumstances will the vampires be obligated to defend the village if it is attacked unless they want to. Now for the treaty-breakers that is a little more complicated. Now there are two ways how to break the treaty, the first is very simple, a vampire has to kill a human who lives in the village, resulting in one of two choices. One break the treaty, or two, the vampire that killed the human gives him/her self up to be executed. Now the second way on how to break the treaty is where things get complicated. You see vampires have a very interesting type of blood, it's what allows us to heal at fast rates, turn humans into vampires, and soo much more. Now here's the thing when a born vampire hasn't gotten their fangs yet, kinda like me a couple of weeks ago, their blood is not as strong as a vampire that has their fangs. For example, if somebody was near death and they drank the blood of a not yet awakened vampire then they would maybe be able to live and for a couple of weeks the blood would stay in their system and make them stronger for a few weeks until the vampire blood leaves their system. Now for a newly awakened vampire, like the way I am now, their blood would do the same thing as a none awakened vampire except their blood would stay in the person's system. Now if we're talking about a vampire that is like 200 years old than their blood would be able to keep a human living for a hell of long time, and also if their body hasn't started to decompose, than they can bring the dead back to life. Now the reason this is important is because if a human were to kill a vampire by drinking their blood dry, it would result in two choices. One break the treaty, or two, the human that kill the vampire is to given up to the dead vampire's family, and they would decide the way on how the human would die. And as for what would happen if the treaty was completely broken than it would result in a...." Sakura paused at this moment and looked away from Sasuke and Naruto as if she was ashamed. "Come on Sakura, out with it." stated Sasuke getting annoyed. "It would basicly result in a... free for all slaughter." she stated quietly.

"Well than I guess we can't let something like that happen now can we. Right, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto said happily.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with his usual answer.

Sakura looked at both of them and then broke out into a huge smile. "Thanks you guys. Oh hey look we're back." exclaimed Sakura. They looked ahead of them and saw the village gate.

"Hey Sakura-Chan you wanna do get some ramen?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Sorry can't, I got to go rub the fact that I got my vampire fangs, right in my big brother Ren's face."

"Why do you need to do that?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, because we made a bet. He said I wouldn't get my fangs at a younger age than him. He was 14 when he got his fangs, i'm 13. So hahaha, in his face!!" laughed Sakura smugly. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"YEAH! SEE YOU TOMORROW SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Nauto.

_'Heh, and these are my friends? A ramen obbsessed blond and a-'_**'A moody hot sexy piece of man meat.'** Inner Sakura added in.

_'Damn. I was hoping you were gone.' _Sakura thought bitterly.

**'Oh sweetheart your never gonna be rid of me. And by the way I must say I wouldn't mind if you sunk those fangs into that smexy neck of Sasuke-kun's.'** Inner Sakura said suggestively.

_'Why me?' _Sakura thought.

**'Well sorry to break it to you, but what are you going to do when it comes to explaining to the family, that Sasuke and Naruto know about you being a vampire.'**

_'Ah hell, I didn't even think about that. How is it possible that my day can get both better and worse.' _Sakura thought bitterly.

**'That's life.'** said Inner Sakura.

_'Well life sucks.'_ thought Sakura. She walked in the direction that led to the area of the village that only vampires live at, in a depressing slow walk so not eager toget home. _'Looks like mom is going to go ballistic, and throw her slipper at me. Ren's going to hit me over the head and call me a stupid little sister. Dad will cry and blab some stuff about me growing up. And Anju would stand in the background lightly smiling in amusement at the amount maddness that is our family. Maybe it is better to be an orphan.'_ Sakura thought very depressed. Unknown to her, she was being watched by a small creature flying in the sky that looked very similar to a bat.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey people another chapter done. Yay me!! So the point of this chap was to get out of the way a few myths about vampires that is not true with Sakura, and to go into more detail of the the treaty. Well anyway if you read my chapter three author's note than you know about my poll for a side story. So I have two things to ask of you my readers, PLEASE review, and go to my profile to for a side story. PWETTY PWEASE!!!!!*insert big puppy dog eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, I'm soo happy that i'm been getting reviews from loyal readers they ROCK ASS!! Ok I have been thinking should about whether I should give Naruto some romance with any of the other girl characters, or if I should just make and OC for his interest. Cause I just feel that I should probably add some more romance besides just sasu/saku. I just wanted to ask for even though I'm writing this you're going to be reading and I just wanted to try and please some of my readers. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did, the series is genius. ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**

Scarlet moonlight

**By VampireHuntress72095**

**Chapter 5: Freakouts and Favors**

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke was walking along the street heading to the place he was staying. He chose not to call it his home because the only place he considered his home was the Uchiha compound, but of course he can't live there due to every time he goes home he get flashbacks to the night his family was murdered. So of course he can't stay there. Sasuke thought he heard flutter of wings is some trees nearby._ 'Must be a bird.' _But then all of a sudden there were a lot of black figures with wings. As they flew closer and closer he could feel the beat of their wings against his skin. "Ugh, what the hell is go-" _**'Stop'**_Sasuke did as he was told startled because he heard a voice he did not recognise, and weirder still he heard it in mind and he was doing as it ordered without hesitation._** 'Relax, you must relax. I will not hurt you.' **_Sasuke then took a deep breath and tried to slow his heart beat, and despite the fact that this was completely what a ninja shouldn't do in the presence of someone you don't know is an enemy or not. But common sense no longer worked here all Sasuke knew was that he must compile with the voice speaking to him. _**'Good now that you've relaxed, sleep.' **_Sleeping right there on the ground did seem like a good idea at the time, cause he wouldn't deni the odd voice something he just knew he couldn't. The last thing he saw before everything went black was a pair of glowing topaz yellow eyes.

**Normal POV**

When Sasuke came to the first thing he realized was that he was tied up to something and that something was snoring like a freaking train engine. He turned his head around to see what his back was to, when he realized it was Naruto. _'WTF? What is going on? Where the hell are we?' _Sasuke looked around and all he could see was black and a few forms surrounded by shadows, that looked a little bit like furniture.

"Good to see your awake. "

Sasuke snapped his head in the direction in which he heard the deep, unknown voice come from.

"Please calm yourself, we don't mean to harm you or your sleeping friend beside you. We just simply want to speak of important matters with you." said the deep voice sincerely.

"I'll find that hard to believe considering that you keep all the lights out so I can't see you." Sasuke said defiantly. He sure as hell didn't trust whoever he was speaking with but he did know one thing, there was definitely more than one hence the "we".

"Oh, I'm sorry we easily forget that those like you don't have eyesight as strong as ours, so you can't see in the dark. Allow us a moment." said the voice apologetic.

A few seconds later a dim light enveloped the room that was filled with exotic pieces of furniture. Along with the dim light that cast shadows among the furniture resulted in a very creepy atmosphere. The next thing he noticed was three people, two men and one woman, were staring at him. The first man was large, tall with broad shoulders, messy black hair that refused to stay in order, and a pair of eyes that at first glance looked black but in the right light were actually a deep, dark, crimson red. The second man who like nothing more than a teenager of 18, was tall slender, had tan hair, and two liquid yellow topaz eyes, and a face that seemed to have a permanent scowl. And the woman, she had long silver hair that fell around her in cascading waves, and the same eyes as the young man beside her.

"Well are we going to keep staring at each other or are we going to wake up that sleeping useless idiot." the woman said in a low growl, that was strangely familiar. But why it was familiar Sasuke couldn't place why.

"I'll get him mother." said the teenager walking up to both him and Naruto.

"Wake up, useless." he said hitting Naruto over the head.

"Huh? Who? What? Where? Sasuke-teme? Who just hit me? Where are we? Who are they? Hey wait a minute this guy just hit me! Why did this teme hit me Sasuke-teme?!" yelled Naruto who wasn't even trying to think calmly. He was just about to start yelling at their captives when a slipper just flew through the air and hit Naruto square in the face, silencing him.

"Finally, I was starting to get a headache. I don't know how that girl puts up with this. You'd have to have the patience of a saint." said the woman rubbing her temples.

"Well now that you're both awake, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Alexandre Haruno, this is my wife Caressa, and my eldest son Ren, and you see-""WAIT A MINUTE YOU HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME AS SAKURA-CHAN!!!" "For the love of all that is holy can you please keep quite, you little blond twit!" yelled Caressa.

"Of course we have the same name as Sakura we are her family. Now if you would just shut up and let my husband explain to you the sooner I can kick you and the little brooding Uchiha next to out of my house." Continued Caressa looking at both Naruto and Sasuke. Ren then let out a cough. "Can we please get on with it cause I have some dates to go to."

"Okay moving on. You see we are very protective of Sakura and considering the fact that your her teammates we want to make sure that we can trust you to keep her safe." Alexandre stated.

"You don't have a thing to worry about. We always protect Sakura-Chan, right Sasuke-Teme."

"Hn." **(Damn Uchiha get a new vocab dictionary)**

**'Are you serious? You should be saying "Of course I'll protect my Saku-Chan. She is the light of my life, and she always will be even after the day I die." that way there will be no way she can't fall in love with us. Can you just imagine the wedding and the honeymoon if you get my drift.' **Sasuke's inner decided to comment.

_'When the hell did you decided to go into Knight-in-shinning-armor-mode. And in case you forgot her family is right here, even if I did say that her dad and brother would probably beat me with any blunt object they have, then leave me in a dark alley to die choking on my own blood.'_

**'Damn, must you always think the worst. And to tell you the truth, her mom and bother look more like the type who'd be perfectly o-k with doing the killing.'**

"Now this is where we are going to have a problem, you see we know that you know about Sakura being a vampire."

_'How the hell?!'_both Sasuke and Naruto thought.

"Of course this means either we erase your memories or kill you, take your pick." Said Ren with a smirk as though he would find enjoyment in killing them in the worst possible way.

"HUH?! WAIT! WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO DO THAT!?!?" Naruto yelled starting to panic.

"You will please not yell, you little brat. Your yelling is going to give me a headache, and the reason we need to erase your memories or kill you, is for Sakura's safety, ours, and the rest of our vampire kind. Imagine what would happen if the villagers found out about there being a whole coven of vampires right in their home where their children walk the streets. There would be mass panic, people would start bonfires for no damn reason, would start making stakes and silver crosses to protect themselves. Also the villagers would probably build an angry mob with stakes, torches, crosses chanting 'Slaughter to the unholy demons from Hell.' or some other nonsense of that nature." Caressa stated rubbing her temples, probably from having to deal with Naruto's loud voice. Honestly Caressa had no idea how her daughter could put up with the little blond imbecile.

"So what are we going to do, erase, or kill? Can we hurry it up cause I, unlike you old people, have a life to live." Ren said very disrespectfully.

"You watch your tongue, or I'll lock you in the basement for a month without blood." Growled Caressa. Ren visibly paled and shuddered at the idea.

"Well I think we should erase all their memories of Sakura being a vampire, that way she still get to be a ninja, and their friend." Said Alexandre, wishing to avoid the least violent way how to deal with the problem. As a father he always wants what best for his children's safety and happiness.

"Eh, alright. I guess we could do that." Stated Caressa uninterested, as she began to approach the two tied up genin on the floor.

"Wait, hold on. Lets discuss this. Surely there's a different option." Sasuke said trying hard to keep his calm.

"There is." a soft voice came from behind. Sasuke whipped his head around to see who was behind him. It was a small girl who looked around the age of 9. She looked very similar to Caressa, long wavy silver hair, pale skin. and those yellow eyes.

_'What the hell? I didn't even notice her behind me, not even a jonin can move that quiet without someone sensing them.'_Sasuke thought baffeled as to how a nine-year old girl could move better than a freaking jonin.

"Anju, what do you mean there's a different way." Alexandre asked the little girl named Anju.

"We can just let them live and not erase Onee-chan from their memories." Anju said in that quiet voice of hers.

"Anju you know we can't do that. If there is a possibility that these two could slip up and tell about us being vampires then everything would be ruined." Stated Alexandre.

"Yes, I understand that, but listen to my idea. You see Onee-chan is going to continue to be a ninja whether we approve or not, but as a vampire, her being in the sunlight would be a disadvantage to her and a possible danger to her if she's on a mission. But if she were to have friends who know and accept her as a vampire then she could have allies who would be able to help her out in the daylight, if she needs it, when we can't. Also if she ever needs help with finding something to eat they can help her. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun?" Finished Anju with a small smile.

"Well it does sound like an interesting idea, but how do we know we can trust them?" said Caressa suspiciously.

"You don't even have to ask, we'll always protect Sakura-Chan even at the cost of our lives. Vampire or not, she'll always Sakura-Chan. Right Saske-teme?"

"She is apart of this team, and we protect our teammates no matter what." Sasuke said looking right into Caressa's yellow eyes, silently daring her to say he wasn't telling the truth.

"Alright then, I guess we have no choice. You better consider yourselves lucky, you get remember another day." Alexandre said giving into his youngest daughter's wishes.

Then the sound of a door opened, it was loud and creaky it fitted in perfectly with the whole dark scary vampire decor. "Hello! I'm home!" came the sound of Sakura's voice down the hall. She walked through the door into the living room. "I have something really important to tell you guy-" A slipper flew out of no where and hit Sakura dead center right in the face.

"Ow! Mama, what was that for?" Sakura cried holding her hand to her face, she then looked up and saw that Sasuke and Nauto were in her living room, tied up on the floor.

"What the fuck is go-"" Don't you dare use that language in front of me young lady. I don't care how you talk outside of this house but you will not swear while you live under this roof. And by the way, are you an idiot? What in hell was going through your mind when you decieded to blow our little family secret?!" Caressa yelled at Sakura.

"O-K, two things. 1, how in hell did you find out about that? And 2, I paniced."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" asked Ren sarcastically.

"Yes, so do you mind answering my question about how you guys knew about me telling them."

"We noticed you starting to show signs of getting your fangs a couple of days ago, so we used our bat familiars to follow and keep an eye on you, and what do we see the night you got your fangs. You telling your two_ human _friends our freaking vampire history, I mean really does the word 'secret' even click in your brain." Ren spat back at his little sister. The two of them had about five seconds of a glaring contest before her father came running across the room picking up Sakura and began blubbering about how she was turning into an adult, how he was going to lose his sweet innocent little baby, while he cried giant anime waterfall tears.

"Okay Papa, can you please put me down so I can escorts my friends, whom you kidnapped, home." After he put his daughter down she untied Sasuke and Naruto, gave her family(mostly her father) the chance to apologize, and began to show her teammates to the door.

"Man, am I tired. I really don't want to go on any jobs tomorrow. Maybe I'll just sleep in and show up late like Kakashi-sensei. Well bye Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme, see you tomorrow. Maybe." said Naruto walking away from them.

"I'm sorry about my really insane family." Sakura said to Sasuke sheepishly.

"Eh, they're not that bad"

"Liar"

"Okay fine, your family is definitely not normal, but than again if everything was normal than everything would be just plain boring."

"Good point. Well goodnight."

"Hn"**(and we're back single syllables)**

As Sasuke walked away form her she began to feel really happy, the two people she trusts most in the world know and accept that she's a vampire, and her family is O-K with the fact that they know. What could possibly go wrong? A breeze cut through the air and Sakura ended up smelling the most delicious sent in the world. It was like she got hit with a boulder of pure animalistic instincts, the need to eat was even stronger than yesterday when she was starving. And she was about to go tackle what ever could have made that perfect sent when Sakura realized that the breeze was coming from Sasuke's direction.

_'Oh my God! I can't believe it Sasuke's sent is....perfect.'_

She walked back inside and shut the door and ran up to her room locked the door behind her threw herself on her bed and just couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

_'Why? Why? Why? Why God must you torture me like this? Did I do something wrong to deserve this punishment? Why did you have to make him smell soo delicious?'_

Sakura couldn't believe the most cruelest of torture. Just when she is able to get Sasuke to accept her on some level this has to happen. She never in her life the need to kill and gorge herself then she just did when she got a bit of Sasuke's sent. She wanted to eat him soo bad and it took so much self control to not run over to Sasuke and eat him right there. No way in hell can she face him now not with the way he smells, and not have a desire to feast on his blood.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay!! Another chapter done. And any way I'm sorry if the updating is slow, Because honestly I'm surprised I was able to find time in all my studying for my crap exams. Cause seriously where the hell am I going to use biology, world geo, and geometry. It's all soo pointless. Well any way not the point, I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and well I'm sorry if the updates turn out to be slow, but I promise that as soon as these crap exams are over and school ends I will defiently be spending all the time I can on finishing this story. SOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME INSPERATION TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh! My! God! I am soo sorry that I have not updated in like so long. Okay here me out, I have several reasons why I didn't update sooner 1.) I had a lot of trouble figuring out how this chapter was going to go 2.) Once I did figure out what to write, my computer freaking lost Microsoft! Like, what the Hell! And 3.) I had to go on vacation and I didn't really have any time to write what with all the distractions. Well anyway, the point is my apologies to my readers for not finding time to write despite it being vacation. Well here's the Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of Sakura's siblings. I got them from another anime, Chibi Vampire (or Karin) if you're interested. **

* * *

**Scarlet Moonlight**

**By VampireHuntress72095**

**Chapter Six: Make him mine?**

**Recap:**

Sakura couldn't believe the most cruelest of torture. Just when she is able to get Sasuke to accept her on some level this has to happen. She never in her life the need to kill and gorge herself then she just did when she got a bit of Sasuke's sent. She wanted to eat him soo bad and it took so much self control to not run over to Sasuke and eat him right there. No way in hell can she face him now not with the way he smells, and not have a desire to feast on his blood.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?"

**End Recap.**

'_Why? Why? Why? Why must this happen to me?'_ thought Sakura utterly and completely miserable. She hated herself more than anything just because of the fact her teammate and the guy she had a major crush for, Sasuke, had the best scent ever. It was like cinnamonwood on fire creating a smoke, with a sweet yet spicy edge. No way in hell could she ever go on a mission with him now, not with the way he smells. Sakura didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he got an injury she got wind of his blood. She knew she would go psycho animalistic vampire on him, and that would get _very_ messy.

But still no matter how much she knew it would be better, and safer, for her friends if she quite as a ninja, some part of her that had way to much pride did not want to give up on something that she herself begged her family to let her do, despite the dangers. Sakura could remember when she was just a little girl walking by the Academy, and she saw all the other young children training to be ninjas. And ever since that day she wanted to be a ninja. When she asked her parents if she could join the Academy when she reached the right age, they just flat out said no. She had then used every tactic that, a very smart four year old had in her arsenal, normally resulted in her family capitulating to her will: shouting, whining, pouting, crying, and stopping her foot in protest. Hell she even went to drastic measures, such as destroying parts of her home, not her room no way in hell, and blackmailing her brother about how lacey woman's underwear ended up in his room, to make him help her to convince her parents to let her become a ninja.

After many tears, destroyed furniture of many people, and several ugly secrets belonging to big brother, uncles, aunts, and cousin were exposed did her family give. No way in hell was Sakura going to give up on what took so much work to get to. The only problem in this equation was how the hell she was going to be able to be around Sasuke and not want to kill him.

'_**I have an idea, love.'**_

'_Huh? What? Who are you? Inner?'_ thought Sakura. She had heard a voice, not Inner Sakura, that sounded similar to her own but more confident. Not like Inner Sakura who was blunt, and rude. This one had crystalline polite tone, that which was very tempting to listen to.

'_**In a way, love. I'm the Real side of you, the side that has been sleeping.'**_

'_The Real side? Sleeping?_'

'_**Yes, I have been sleeping while your vampire side had yet to awaken. I am where all of your powers and instincts come from. And I also know all about your vampire abilities that you are capable of. Such as how you can be around hansom Sasuke and not want to kill him, because I, like you, also find it very unfortunate if he were to die. And I have to say that you have some good taste in men and blood, because he is just plain fine.'**_

'_Ah shit, you too!'_

'_**Yes, and I am not ashamed.'**_

'_Okay then, well what did you mean that I could be around Sasuke-Kun and not want to kill and feast on his blood.'_

'_**Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is make him yours. By that I mean you give him your blood and turn him in to a vampire that way you can keep him the way he is for the rest of your lives and he'll never change and he could never leave you. Doesn't that sound wonderful? Problem solved.'**_

'_What? No! I can't just simply turn him against his will, he would hate me. Plus that is just wrong and immoral. How can you suggest something like that?'_

'_**So what if it's immoral? Also as for him hating you, by you turning him he would have to be stuck with you for the rest of his life so of course he would eventually learn that you only turned him because you love him, and so he in turn will learn to love you. It's that simple.'**_

'_No it's not! You know what I am not going to listen to you; I'll figure this out by myself. I'll learn to control myself and my hunger, and I will not turn or do anything else in that manner, to ether Sasuke-Kun or my friends. You got that?'_

'_**Fine, but think about what I said, and also, so you don't get confused about what to call me. Just call me Inner Vamp, kay. Well bye for now.'**_

'_More voices in my, great.'_

'**Hey I thought that sarcasm was my thing. And also what up with that Inner Vamp chick?'**

'_You were listening to that?'_

'**Oh yeah. By the way I do agree with her on the part where Sasuke-kun is soo damn fine.'**

'_Oh for the love of! Okay what I said to Inner Vamp, applies to you too. I'm going to be ignoring both of you.'_

'**Fine but I'll be back. Also be careful with that Inner Vamp chick because I'm pretty sure she'll be back too. Cause for the record she doesn't seem like the type to be told no and take it laying down.'**

'_Ah hell, just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse.'_

Sakura deciding that she probably should get herself cleaned up, because she more than likely looked like crap considering all her crying. She went to the bathroom and while washing her face started to wonder if she could just disappear. She looked up to her mirror, and saw that she couldn't see her own reflection.

"Oh my god! That myth is actually true! Vampires really can't cast reflections! Damn it when I said I wanted to disappear, I didn't actually mean it." Sakura shrieked in shock. She looked back to the mirror and saw that her reflection was back.

"What in Hell? I could've sworn my reflection was gone. Wait a minute, maybe…" Sakura then began to stare at her reflection right in the eye and suddenly an idea came to her.

'_I want to disappear.'_ At that thought, Sakura watched as her own reflection began to disappear right before her eyes. _'So that's how this works. Well that explains the mirror myth.' _As Sakura thought this she heard a knock at her door.

"Sakura, can you please come down here? There is an important matter that we need to speak of with you." Came the voice of her father.

"Coming, Papa!" Sakura called out to her father.

After walking downstairs and into the family (intervention) room and she saw her father, mother, and big brother sitting around waiting for her to come. Her father still had that look of wanting to cry at the thought of having his daughter growing up, her mother looked bored, and as for Ren he just looked annoyed.

"So what's a going on?" Sakura asked very curious. Caressa sighed at her daughter's impatience.

"What's going on is you are going to have to learn how to hunt properly." Caressa said very bored out of her mind.

"But wait, I don't understand. I thought I already knew how to hunt considering I was able to find someone, with just my senses, and bite them." Sakura argued.

"Yes you did, but that was just plain animalistic instincts. And did you erase that girl's memory, no you did not. Lucky for you that your little human friends were smart enough to take care of it, they just _might_ come in handy in the future. What you need to learn however involves skill, control, and practice. Do you get it?" Ren stated, thinking that no matter how high her grades in school were that she is just plain stupid.

"Okay, but how would I go about learning this skill, control, and practice." said Sakura glaring at her brother. She knew exactly what was going through his mind just by the tone of his voice.

"That is where Ren comes in. You and he will go out tonight and he'll teach you how it's done. That simple. You two don't have a problem with that do you?" Said Caressa with a look that defiantly said 'You better not say yes, or heads will roll.'

"No of course not Mama. Why would we have problem, right Ren?" said Sakura with a practiced smile of innocence and kindness that was so sweet, that unless you really knew her, you would never be able to tell that her smile was as fake as a store mannequin.

"That's right. I would love to teach my adorable little sis how to do her first hunt" said Ren with a smile equally as perfect and fake as Sakura's. It made them both sick to their stomachs to be nice but the best way on how to get the hell out of the house without making mother angry was to just suck it up and smile.

"Alright, now both of you get the hell out of my sight before I get angry. And Sakura do not come back home until you understand the basics. Understood? Good, now get out of here before I beat you both with my slipper."

Sakura and Ren didn't need any more encouragement then that. They ran out of the house and continued to run until they were sure they were out of ear shot and there were none of their parents' bats following them. When they were a safe distance from their home they started to act how they would around each other as if it were just any other day. In other words glaring, insulting, threats of blackmail, the usual sibling stuff.

"Come on you little brat, I've got to teach you this stuff that way I can get the hell outta here. I've got business to attend to." Ren snapped clearly pissed off.

"Oh by business you mean your glamorous life of being a man whore. What are you having this time? A twelvesome with some prostitutes? Has it ever accrued to you that no one wants a man ho, no matter how hot they think he is?" stated a disgusted Sakura.

"Okay first off I don't need to buy women, they come to me. Second, as awesome as a twelvesome would be, none of my girlfriends know about the others. And third, one of the reasons that I do so many girls is because they're and easy source of blood."

"An easy source of blood? Oh god that's just wrong! No way in hell is I going to start to seduce men that way I can just some goddamn blood to drink! No way am I going to become a freaking succubus!" Sakura shrieked already having a panic attack with bombarding images of her tarred up in makeup, wearing revealing clothes, and having a different man on her arm every other week or day or hour. And the most frightful image, everyone she knew thinking she was a trashy slut. Oh the Horror!

"For shit's sake! Will you calm down? You don't have to start seducing men, which honestly I don't think you could do, because you aren't all that attractive. All I'm going to teach you is how to track down humans that smell good to you, have them get into a secluded area, like an alley, and then how you stop drinking before you kill them from lack of blood." Ren yelled at his little sister because her screaming was seriously getting on his nerves.

After calming down Sakura let her brother lead her into the forest, cause he said that sometimes humans get lost in the forest and they make easy prey for 'newbies' as he so rudely put it. Which Sakura gave the snarky reply that she guessed that he fucked little lost children which would mean he would have to go to prison for being a child molesting pedophile, resulting in Ren giving her a noogie, rubbing his fist against her temples.

After leading her quite a ways into the forest, they came to a clearing.

"This place should be good. Now here's the first thing you need to know. The way you stop is, you listen for the sound of the pulse and then when it slows down you stop. And before you ask how you actually stop, for now just think of something that would make you barf. You'll get better at your control with practice. Now hold still for a minute," he said putting his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"Now close your eyes," he murmured.

"Listen," Ren instructed. "What do you hear?"

'_Everything, my hearing is amazing.'_ Sakura could hear Ren's voice, the whisper of birds preening their feathers in the treetops, their fluttering heartbeats, the tree leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of the nearest tree. But she knew he meant something specific, so she let her ears range outward, seeking something different than the small hum of life that surrounded her. There was an open space only two and a half miles away, the wind and a different sound across the exposed grass, and a small creek, with a rocky bed. And there, near the noise of the water, was the thuds of kunai knifes hitting a tree, the loud thudding of a semi-fast beating heart, pumping thick streams of blood.

"By the creek, to the northeast?" she asked, her eyes still shut.

"Yes." His tone, for once, was approving. "Now wait for the breeze again and what do you smell?"

Mostly him, Sakura had never noticed before that her brother had a strange cherry-lilac-and-water perfume. It didn't sound nice but oddly enough it was. But she could also smell the rich, earthy smell of rot and moss, the resin in the evergreens, and the warm, almost nutty aroma of the small rodents cowering beneath the tree roots. And then reaching out again, the clean smell of water. She focused toward the water and found the sent that must have gone with the thudding kunai and the pounding heart. Another warm smell, rich, delicious and strangely familiar, but Sakura was not focusing on why it was familiar. She going on pure instincts, and those instincts found a magnificent sent and she was going to have it. And with that thought she took off running leaving Ren alone.

"Well time to go get myself a meal. She'll be fine. . . I think." Said Ren walking away from the clearing with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sasuke was training in a clearing because he wanted something to do that way he could keep his mind off Sakura and the new vampire situation. He had heard a rustle of some leaves from behind him, he pulled out his kunai, but instead of an enemy, it was Sakura collapsed on the ground. Thinking that something was wrong with her or she was hurt Sasuke ran to her side.

"Sakura, are you alrig-"But before he could finish what he was saying he was grabbed on the shoulders by her surprisingly strong hands. She lifted and threw him half way across the clearing, making him land on his back. Being completely shocked as to what the hell just happened he had no time to stop Sakura from pinning him down to the ground. Straddling his waist** (don't anyone start thinking like that! This isn't that kind of story!) **She used the souls of her feet to step on his palms to keep his hands at his side. Deciding to yell at her and ask what the fuck she was doing, he looked up and froze.

Her eyes were glowing green, pupils turned into a slit, fangs were and bared, and Sasuke could've sworn that he heard the sound of light growling. He realized what was wrong with her, she was in hunting mode, she was his predator and he was her prey. And then he recalled something that he had heard not too long ago.

'_You see Onee-chan is going to continue to be a ninja whether we approve or not, but as a vampire, her being in the sunlight would be a disadvantage to her and a possible danger to her if she's on a mission. But if she were to have friends who know and accept her as a vampire then she could have allies who would be able to help her out in the daylight, if she needs it, when we can't. Also if she ever needs help with finding something to eat they can help her. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun?" Finished Anju with a small smile.' _

Remembering that one little detail Sasuke realized what he and Naruto agreed to. That if at any time during a mission and Sakura would require blood and there was none available then Sasuke and Naruto would be expected to willingly allow Sakura to bite them.

"S-Sakura do you want to bite me?" Sasuke couldn't help but stutter because frankly she just looked bat-shit-scary in vampire hunting mode.

Sakura didn't say anything because truthfully she couldn't, she didn't see this as Sasuke the guy that she really cared about, all she saw was her prey. And she could barely hear the voices that were slowly fading into the background.

'**Sakura WhatTheFuck are you doing? This is Sasuke-kun! You can't eat Sasuke-kun! Damn you to hell Ren! Why the Fuck did you have to pick a place that was near where Sasuke-kun was, you Mother-Fucking Son of a Bitch! Damnit Sakura listen to us! Right, Inner Vamp?' **Inner Sakura was yelling like a mad woman.

'_**Yes Sakura, I do have to agree with Inner Sakura. You can't kill Hansom Sasuke, as good as I know he will taste, you will regret it afterward. Please Sakura, I beg of you to listen. You can make him yours, just give him your blood then kill him while the vampire blood is in his system, and then he'll wake up as a vampire, and then he can be yours forever. Then you can bite him whenever you want and he'll never die.'**_

'**Inner Vamp Bitch is you crazy? She can't do that to Sasuke-kun! Damnit Sakura listen to ME, not psycho Inner Vamp Bitch!'**

'_Make him mine?'_

'_**Yes Sakura make him yours. Just little blood that's all it takes.'**_

'**No Sakura! Please NO!'** But Inner Sakura could no longer be heard no matter how loud she was.

'_He already is mine. I just want a little taste. Now goodbye other me.' _

'_**No no, Sakura. You can't yet control yourself yet, you're going to kill him.'**_And just as Inner Sakura faded so did Inner Vamp.

Now that Sakura no longer had any more distractions she just wanted to get on with eating her food. As she lowered her head down to Sasuke's level she used her hands to tilt Sasuke's head into just the right position. And when she was lowering her head Sasuke realized that in a way he was afraid even more so than the night that Itachi slaughtered the whole clan. When she was in just the right position, from a distance it would've looked like an intimate moment. A young girl straddling the waist of a young man her hands caressing his face and looking like she was kissing his neck when in reality what was really happening was so much more dangerous. He could now feel her breath on him and when he felt the sharp point of Sakura's fangs barely touch his skin, he just couldn't stop himself.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed the loudest since that time when he was younger on that night his family was murdered.

_'Huh? Sasuke-kun? Why is Sasuke-kun screaming my name? Did I make him mad again?'_ Sakura's thoughts were all in a jumble of confusing memories and conversations. She tried to recall the last thing she remembered doing. And it came to her she was with her brother and he was teaching her how to hunt, and she had smelt something so amazing that she couldn't stop herself from wanting to eat it. And she now remembered why that sent was familiar; it was Sasuke-kun's.

Sakura then pulled herself away from what she was just about to bite to look down and see who she going to bite. She was shocked to see Sasuke, but not just because she about to bite him. It was because of the way he was looking at her, he was afraid, and of her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura are you okay now?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Faster than probably than the sharingan could see Sakura was already off of him and with a small look back she had ran away as fast as she could with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke already had a pretty good idea why she was crying and he knew he had to go fix this, because she was more than likely hating and calling herself a monster. But he didn't want to cause he knew this would mean he would have to watch her cry. He had never admitted it to anyone, probably never would, but he hated it when Sakura cried.

'**See you really do care about our Saku-chan.' **

'_Okay fine, I guess I am attached to her. And I will only say this to you; I hate it when Sakura cries. It for some reason makes me want to take care of her. There I admit it, you happy.'_

'**Very much. Well let's go find our Saku-chan, and make her feel better, so she can stop crying.'**

'_Alright then let's go.' _And at thought Sasuke ran off into the woods to go find Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes finally I finish this chapter, and again I am soo sorry for taking so long to update. As for the myth about how vampires can't cast reflections I just thought that it would be cool if vampires were able to control that little part. Please tell me in your reviews if you have any ideas on how I should make Sasuke talk with Sakura without sounding to OOC cause that's going to be very hard for me to make Sasuke actually make someone feel better without ruining his cool attitude. Well anyway the next chapter might take some time, so please bear with me. But please keep reviewing and also go to my profile and vote on my poll for a side story if you want the summary please go back to chapter three of 'Scarlet Moonlight' it's at the very bottom. Anyway please review. 'Insert big puppy dog eyes that are impossible to resist'**


	7. URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Oh my god! I finally got a new computer!

First off this is not a chapter, it is a notice stating that I am not in fact dead.

**Second:** serveral months ago, about four hours after I finished the 7th chapter, my kid cousin tossed my laptop...right. into. the. lake. by . my. house.

Three: I went into a semi-depressed state for a little while.

**Four: _I LOVE BLACK FRIDAY!_**

Now that I have a new laptop I can now re-enter the wonderful world of writing my fanfiction.

I also have a favor to ask of you, beautiful readers, wish me luck that my computer is not completely destoryed this time around. *SQUEALS* I'm sooooo haaaapppyyyyyy!

So please give me some time to review 'Scarlet Moonlight' and regain my passion for this story. Please be patient with me.

Sincerely,  
VampireHuntress72095  
You. Know. You. Love. Me.;)OXOX


End file.
